The present invention relates to using multitest panels to improve the effectiveness, throughput, and efficiency of testing and commercial development of biologically active compounds, in particular those useful in human, animal, and plant health.
Biologically active chemicals (BACs) constitute major, important commercial product lines. These compounds are generally focused toward enhancing the health of humans, other animals and plants. The largest markets are for drugs, especially antimicrobials and pharmaceuticals for human use. Because of the large market, major efforts and expenditures are made annually, in the pursuit of better and more effective BACs.
Antimicrobials constitute a major category of BACs. Although many antimicrobials have been developed and marketed, there remains a critical need for novel antimicrobials acting at novel targets. To some extent, this need is driven by the rapid emergence of antimicrobial-resistant pathogens. The appearance of strains resistant to all available drugs (e.g., enterococci), and the lag in the discovery of new antimicrobials has resulted in a renewed search for compounds effective against these resistant organisms. Despite this critical need and substantial research efforts, no new chemical entity has been approved by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA) for bacterial disease treatment for more than 20 years (Trias and Gordon, Curr. Opin. Biotechnol., 8:757-762 [1997]; See also, Bianchi and Baneyx, Appl. Environ. Microbiol., 65:5023-5027 [1999]).
The situation is particularly desperate in the area of nosocomial infections, as infections with methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA) and vancomycin-resistant Enterococcus faecium (VRE) have increased in frequency. There is a very real fear that high-level vancomycin resistance will spread within the staphylococci. Indeed, since 1996, vancomycin-intermediate S. aureus isolates (VISA; with vancomycin minimum inhibitory concentration [MIC] of 8-16 xcexcg/ml), have been identified in Europe, Asia, and the U.S. This emergence of reduced vancomycin susceptibility in S. auireus increases the chances that some strains will become fully resistant, and currently used antimicrobials will become ineffective against such strains. This is of special concern because the emergence of community-acquired MRSA infections, has led to the increasing use of vancomycin against these organisms. Because very few therapies are available for treatment of MRSA, the confirmed reports of VISA strains demonstrating reduced susceptibility to vancomycin, the drug of last resort to treat MRSA, is of great concern (See e.g., Khurshid et al., MMWR, 48:1165-1167 [2000]; See also, Baughman et al, MMWR 48:1167-1171 [2000]).
Currently, the most commonly used antimicrobials are directed against a surprisingly small number of cellular functions as targets (e.g., cell wall, DNA, RNA, and protein biosynthesis). Table 1 summarizes these targets, gene products, and some antimicrobial classes that interact with the targets currently used. Instances of organism resistance to these antimicrobials are well-documented and widespread. Thus, it is clear that new antimicrobials are needed to counter the problem of increasing antimicrobial resistance.
The efforts to discover new, effective antimicrobials involve two steps. In the first step, one or more drug targets are defined Targeting of new pathways beyond those shown in Table I will likely play an important role in this stage of development. In the second step, potentially active chemicals are screened and evaluated to find those that have the desired activity without engendering undesirable side effects.
Another major category of BACs are pharmaceuticals (i.e., drugs) designed to counteract human diseases. Diseases can be viewed as abnormalities in physiological pathways of cells. The main components of these pathways are proteins (enzymes, receptors, etc.) encoded by genes and expressed within the cells affected by the disease. Drugs usually exert their pharmaceutical effect by interacting with key proteins (i.e., drug targets) to restore the normal functioning of the protein or to inactivate the protein and compensate for a physiological pathway abnormality.
As with antimicrobials, the process of developing pharmaceuticals involves two steps: (1) defining drug targets and then, (2) screening potential active chemicals to find the ones that specifically interact with the target to produce the desired effect without undesirable side effects. Although much work has been done in this area, there remains a need for improvements in the efficiency and effectiveness of the screening and evaluation of these chemicals.
In response to the pressures to generate more promising drugs, pharmaceutical and biotechnology companies have turned toward more rapid high-throughput methods to find and evaluate lead compounds. These lead compounds are typically selected by screening large libraries of compounds compiled from a wide variety of sources, using collections of extracts, chemicals synthesized by combinatorial chemistry approaches, or through rational drug design.
However, these methods have been a mixed blessing. Technologies such as combinatorial chemistry allow for rapid generation and screening of libraries of compounds against potential drug targets. Unfortunately, these technologies only look at the effect of the drugs on the proposed target, and they do not measure the effect on other cellular processes. A chemical may be an excellent candidate based on its interaction with the target protein, but it may also interact with other proteins in the cell and cause side effects. Thus, a major problem remains, in that the drug developer must sort through promising drug candidates to see how they effect other aspects of cell function, as well as how the drug candidates interact with other drugs that may be used simultaneously. Despite advances in these fields, there remains a need for highly sensitive and specific, yet cost-effective and easy-to-use methods for the identification and development of BACs that are effective in the treatment of disease.
The present invention relates to using multitest panels to improve the effectiveness, throughput, and efficiency of testing and commercial development of biologically active compounds, in particular those useful in human, animal, and plant health.
The present invention provides methods for testing the response of an organism to at least one biologically active chemical comprising the steps of: a) providing a testing device having at least two wells, wherein each well of the testing device contains at least one substrate selected from the group consisting of carbon sources, nitrogen sources, phosphorus sources, sulfur sources, growth stimulating nutrients, antimicrobials, and chromogenic testing substrates; and a suspension comprising an organism and at least one biologically active chemical; b) inoculating the suspension into the wells of the testing device; and c) observing the response of the organism to the biologically active chemical(s). In some embodiments, the testing device is selected from the group consisting of microtiter plates and microcards. In other embodiments, the suspension further comprises a gelling agent. In still other embodiments, the testing device further comprises a gel-initiating agent in said wells. In some preferred embodiments, the suspension further comprises a colorimetric indicator, while in other preferred embodiments the testing device further comprises a colorimetric indicator in the wells. In further embodiments, the observing is visual, while in other particularly preferred embodiments, the observing is performed by an instrument.
The present invention also provides methods for comparing the effect of at least two biologically active chemicals comprising the steps of: a) providing a first cell suspension comprising an organism and at least one biologically active chemical, a second cell suspension comprising the same organism as in the first cell suspension and at least one biologically active chemical, wherein the biologically active chemical is different from the biologically active chemical in the first cell suspension; a first testing device having wells, wherein the wells contain at least one substrate selected from the group consisting of carbon sources, nitrogen sources, phosphorus sources, sulfur sources, growth stimulating nutrients, antimicrobials, and chromogenic testing substrates; a second testing device having wells, wherein the wells contain at least one substrate selected from the group consisting of carbon sources, nitrogen sources, phosphorus sources, sulfur sources, growth stimulating nutrients, antimicrobials, and chromogenic testing substrates; b) adding the cell suspension to the wells of the first testing device to provide a first phenotype array; c) adding the cell suspension to the wells of the second testing device to provide a second phenotype array; d) incubating the first and second phenotype arrays; e) observing the response of the cell suspension in the first and the second phenotype arrays; and f) comparing the response of the cell suspension in the first phenotype array with the response of the cell suspension in the second phenotype array. In some embodiments, the first and second testing devices are selected from the group consisting of microtiter plates and microcards. In other embodiments, the first and second cell suspensions further comprise a gelling agent. In still other embodiments, the first and second testing devices further comprise a gel-initiating agent in the wells. In some preferred embodiments, the first and second cell suspensions further comprise a colorimetric indicator, while in other embodiments the first and second testing devices further comprise a colorimetric indicator in the wells. In some particularly preferred embodiments, the first testing device contains the same substrates as the second testing device. In some preferred embodiments, the observing is performed visually, while in alternative preferred embodiments, the observing is performed by an instrument. In particularly preferred embodiments, the comparison of the response is performed using multi-dimensional pattern analysis.
The present invention also provides multiwell kits for testing the effect of at least one biologically active chemical comprising: at least one testing device having at least two wells, wherein the wells contain at least one substrate selected from the group consisting of carbon sources, nitrogen sources, phosphorous sources, sulfur sources, growth stimulating nutrients, antimicrobials, and chromogenic substrates; and a cell suspension medium containing at least one biologically active chemical. In some embodiments, the testing device is selected from the group consisting of microtiter plates and microcards. In some preferred embodiments, the cell suspension medium comprises a gelling agent, while in other embodiments the testing device comprises a gel-initiating agent in said wells. In some embodiments, the cell suspension further comprises a colorimetric indicator, while in still other embodiments, the testing device further comprises a colorimetric indicator in the wells.